You Always Find a Way to Make Me Smile, Joey Wheeler
by xXCyanQueenofGame
Summary: a joey love story! jay has just moved to domino city from canada after a car accident killed her parents! then she meets the cutiest blond with the warmest choclatey eyes and falls in love. too bad seto likes her as well...
1. moving to domini

_Hi this is my first stoary! Please be nic You are a 16 year old girl hazel eyes,bronze skin,jet black hair that is up to your tail a bit shy...Oh! your name is Jaycelynn Trudeau._

 _xXxXxXx_

You arrive from the air port seeing your grampa running towards you "Why Jaycelynn I didn't think you would come to Domino City!Your cousin Rebecca has been asking to see you all year!"he says hugging you ."So grampa thanls for lettin me live with you! after mum n' dad died"You say get in the car drving to your Grandfather's house.

 **A few hours later**

"Wow grampa nice place!" wow scream in excitment"Well you start school tommorrow and your uniform is on your bed" he tells you."Aww man does it have to be a pink uniform!why can't it be orange and green!" you say in disgust as you thorw it in the closet.

 _ya i know i wish that it was green!_

 **THe next Day**

"WAKE UP JAYCELYNN!" a little girl with blonde hair and glasses screams ontop of you"AH!...o it's just you Rebecca!GOD i missed you" you say as you to hug."wel you gotta go 2 skool Jay" she says .You have a river of tears in your eyes a huge anime sweat drop appers.

 **1 hour later**

"*yawn*I'm still tierd Becca" you yawn "o shut up already oh! here are my freinds" REbecca says excitedly "Hey! everyone this is my cuzin Jaycelynn she's livin with me now" "Hi!*yawn*" you look up to see a guy with brwon spiky hair,a short guy with blonde,purple and black hair,and a girl with brown hair."Hi! I'm Yugi Moto!nice to meet cha!" Yugi says."I'm Tristan!,"I'm Tea and it's great to be freinds *she starts babbling about friendship and everybody get anime sweatdrops*" Tea babbles."Puff puff hiya guys,hey Rebecca who's this "A blonde guy says outta breath."OH!hi i'm Jaycelynn Trudeau nice to meet cha!" you say staring into his choclatey brown eyes."Oh hey Jay *syaing in a hawt Boston accent* I'm Joey

 **Joey's POV**

~wow sh'e beautiful! nahh she's must be too good for me...~ you thiink sadly

 **Your POV**

~wow he'shas to be the cuteset guy i ever seen~ you think starry act ;ike you to are the only ppl in the world "uhhh when are they gonna stop being love-dovey?!"REbecca says sighing

 **Yugi's POV**

~she's pretty cute i like her but i think she likes my freinds joey...Dammit!~"i hope they don't go to prom together or this will never stop"you say bitterly

 **Tristan's POV**

~dang she's hot but look at me!I'm not hot like her"*sigh*

 **Tea's POV**

~everybody's gawking at that whore and not at me!dammit! even Yugi's staring at her and he's the  
polite one~

 **Back to your POv**

 **1 hour later**

"Ahh take a seat please introduce your self" the teacher says"Hi I'm Jaycelynn Trudeau!I hope I can be freinds with all of you!" you say get a huge anime swaet drop when all of the guys including Seto is drooling at you and all the girls have anime vains on their heads."hmm you wil.l sit beside ...Seto Kaiba" the teacher says (his name is )"SCORE!" Seto the other boys give him a deathglare


	2. video gamse and a confessment

_**Recap**_

 _" you will be seated next to...Seto Kaiba" Mr. Jenga said "SCORE!"Seto the others give you and him a deathglare_

 **REgular story**

A huge anime sweatdrop appears on your walk over to your seat you notice Seto's shirt~wow the guy's uniform is so much better than the girls I wish I had that uniform...~*sigh*" you think still staring at his notices you staring at Kaiba and..

 **Joey's POV**

~Dammit!he has to have a better body than me!~.You write a note to Jaycelynn and ...

 **Your POV**

A paperair plane flys over to you and you catch it and open it

" _Why are you staring at Kaiba's shirt? :S_  
 _Joey_ "

you read it and you grab a piece of paper and write " _Bcause the boy's uniform is alot better than the girls! XD_  
 _Love Jay_ "

you throw a ball of paper at yugi's head and whisper "pas it to joey!""M'kay!" he throws it to Joey and "oww!what the" he opens the ball and he looks at you and blow him a kiss and wink at blushes and turns around"Trudeaut and Wheeler!" yells "yes? sir?" you say "you two detention!" "Dangit!" joey yells "Aw come on!" you complain

 ***+*+*after school*+*+***

You walk to the seat next to joey and sit there"hey" you say (tee hee that rhymes)"Hi jay i think the girls uniform is cute" he whispers "why just because the skirt is so short" you sticks his tounge at you, you giggle.

 **30 minutes later**

"*giggle* it's rainin!" you smile "you like the rain too?" joey quseions "ya who wouldn't?wanna come over to my grampa's place I'm kinda bored and i wanna have some vist" you say "ya sure!*he winks at you and you start walking*".you walk a few blocks and open the door "wow I didn't know your place was so nice"Ya that's what I thought when i moved here,let's up to my room" you turns crimson "I-I uhh umm..." he stutters "you prevert!*you stick your tounge at him and he sticks his at you* nothing like that!" you tease.

 **Fast forward**

"wow nice room!" joey exclaims "ya I have an Xbox 360 you wanna play it?" you ask "hell ya!" he set up the 360 and put in Rumble Roses win a round" ya know I lost jsut so you wouldn't cry!" he complains"riiiiiiiiiiiiiight" you stare" I'm not a spoiled brat! ya know!" after a few more rounds you win everyone of them and "ok one more round i'll bet cha this time!" he grins "O ya in your dreams".you let him win this round because you felt sorry for the poor losesr you totally smoked him after."We've been playing this game for 2 hours Joey!" you exclaim.

 **hjoey's POV**

~wow she's good at video games..Do i love her? oh my god she's resting her head on my shoulder!~ "Joey..." she says looking up at you "ya?" "what do you think of me?" she asks."Well I-I umm uhh like you you're pretty,kind and funny" you confess " she stares at you with her beaultful hazel eyes "you just like me?..." she stares down at the floor taking her head off of your shoulder

 **Your POV**

*sigh*"Because I really love you..." you confess.A tear rolls down your look up at him he's staring at you with his choclatey brown eyes "hey don't cry...i love you too" he confesses wioth a smile."I." he gets cut of with a kiss with door swings open "GRAMPA A BOY IS EATING JAYCELYNN'S FACE!" Rebecca grandfather is running to wards you and is practically pummling Joey.A huge anime vain appears"REBECCA!GRAMPA!IT WAS MY FAULT!" you scream in fury."oh sorry son!" your grampa stutters "oww my head..." you run over to Joey grabbing his head

"oh my god i'm so sorry Joey!" you cry in give Rebbecca a glare "heh heh I'm walking out niow!" she runs away and your grampa inches away then eventally runs away to closing the door "hey are you ok?I'm so sorry about my grampa! you cry."oww it's ok Jay not the first time i got beaten by a old man" he stutters "oh my god you were abused by your father?": you start to cry "hey..don't cry" he sayus lifting up your chin" you don't have to cry over me".you wrap your arms around his neck and lean in for a kiss.

 _Awww how sweet!_


	3. date night!

**The Next Day(Your POV)**

~wow last night was ...magical I can't belive it!~.You are running to your locker*SLAM* "Owwww watch where your gling you.."Seto says"AHHH!oh man I'm sorry " He syas when he sees you"Aww man sorry that I slamed my locker in your face Seto-kun..."(you call everybody by the japanise suffixes)"You like me enough to call me kun SWEET !"he says dncing around.A huge anime sweatdrop apears on your head and you grab your things and run to class."Hey Joey!" you say as yopu see him .He sees you but glares at you"Joey!...JOEY!"you scream and he walks over to you and "can't belive you did that ...I thought we were ...more than freinds"he syas looking at the ground"What did I do?!"you yell"You made out with Kaiba as soon as I left your hjouse!at least thats what Tea said"he says now looking at your eyes "WHAT!I LOVE YOU WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT!" "Jaycelynn..." "Joey...look you can't belive what everyone tells you now I'm gonna kick Tea's ass be rioght back" you say as you walk away "Hey Jaycelynn!"Tea says as if nothing happened"YOU SLUT!"*You punch Tea in the nose and it bleeds*"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!""FOR RUINING MYLIFE!".TEa kicks you in the shin and you pull her hair and so on and so on.."CAT FIGHT!"Tristan says with a smirk"Shut up Taylor!" yo glare at him and "I HATE YOU TEA!" you get up and walk away to clean up the blood on your arm."Hey JAY!" you hear joey running to wards you .He hugs you and doesn't let go for along time.

 _YAY JOEY LOVES ME AGAIN! me:swaet drop appears_

 **After school**

"Jeoy!Wanna go out with me sometime!" you say with a smile"I-I- W-W- would love that!" he stutters"umm ...seven?' "Ya that would be great joey!" "There's this new place in town and..maybe a movie?" "I can pay for the dinner!" you say with a smile!

 **2 hours before the date**

"REbbeca!I need help!"Yuo say nevouly"Yes?what do you need help with?" "Can you help me pick a dress?" you say

she picks a ornage strap less that goes to your knees and a green sweater  
red dress with a navy sweater  
green top with blue capris

You pick your out fit and take a get out and put on vanilla flavoured lip gloss and no make up because you belive in natural beauty.*Ding dong*"Oh he's here already!"You say to yourself and running down the stairs to open the door"Hi jo.." You see Seto smiling with roses."What the hell?Seto?Where's Joey?"You say shocked"ummm...heh heh I wanted to give yu these just for...being you..".You hesiatate at first but you take them and give him a peck on the cheek"Uhh thanks Seto-kun...I gotta go..bye" you say as you slam he door in his face"WHATB THE HELL KAIBA!YOU TRYING TO TAKE JAY AWAY FROMMME!?" you here as you take a step away from the open the door adn you see Joey pumeling Seto

 _yay!Joey is beating up Seto0-kun!_

 _OMG!SETOO! me"what the hell get out!_

"Oh my...Joey stop please I don't wanna be charged..." you whisper in his ear "M-kay" he says gettign off of Seto"Let's go to that palce Joey-kun!"you smile "Ok Jay..You look great!" he says smiling and you eat at that place and pay for it you go to the mvies."Hey let's see..

magnificent 7  
suiide squad  
home for pculier childer

You pick your movie adn you laugh at the funny parts and don't do anything at the sad parts you just stare at the girly girls crying "Hey jay your differrent from other girls" Joey put your head on his shoulder"Ya i know it's part of my charm*snicker*i had alot of guy friends"you whisper back.

 _xXxXxXxXx_

 _yay I love JOEY!_

 _seto fangirls:I WANT SETO!me:*loads gun and shoots you in the head* i told you NO!_

 _Sorry I'm leaving you here! I wanna take a Harry potter quiz!_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	4. detention

a/n: sorru 4 the long wait!11 thankis to guest fro th nice reciew! ^^ but wats a beta?

"Ummm...whatcha wanna do now joey?" you ask him."Uhh we could go back to your place..."

 **1 hour later...**

"stop it!*giggle*your hurting me there!*giggle*not don't kisss me there *luagh*stop it1*giggle* that tickles!*gigle*"You laugh."I'm not stopping it until you say it!*chuckle*"Joey smirks."The door suddenly opens."Whta are you guys doing?" Rebbecca asks standing there shocked at the position you guy are in."Ummm..nothing perverted..."you stutter."Yeah nothing perverted..." joey staers at her."*cough* I'm gonna walk away now..."REbbecca inches away.

 _Yeah what were we doing...  
Me:Nothing perverted you find out later..._

 _WOOOOT!  
mE:PERV..._

Your grampa passes by your room and youpinned on the wall and you laughing with joey kissing you on the neck while tickling you."whta the heck are you doing to my granduaghter?" your grampa says "NOTHING PREVERTED GRAMPA!HE WANTS ME TO TELL HIM A SECERT THATS ALL!" you yell."Ok..." he says closing the door."Ok thank god that we weren't doing that thing..."you say shyly "Wait...why aren't we doing that?" Joey says jking around."Pervert!" you say playfuly hitting him on the back and sticking your tounge at him.

 _stupid joey...*laugh*  
Me:Ya i know but he just has thatcharm..*drools*  
damn...*you start to cry*  
Me:*anime sweat drop* prev..._

"Hey i was joking!" he says laughing hard."Riggggggggggggght"you joke."Whatcha wann-" he gets cut off by a passionate kiss he falls on the bed you fall along with him.

 **30 minuts later...**

Yuo finally break away from that kiss."It's 10:30 now...I should be getting home now.." Joey sighs."Nooooooooooooooo stay with me tonight ..." you start to blush "Ok then" he says with his choclatey brwon eyes sparkling."Nothing perverted is happening" you tease "fine I'll be leaving then" he teases throw a pillow at him he jumps on the bed adn thorws another pillow at hit him on the head with a pillow and soon and so on.

You lean in your faces inches away from each fall on top of him breathing hard."should i get off f you?" "No i kinda like the way it is..*chuckle* " "your funny joey".

 **The next day**

Nothing happened last night well nothing laughing adn a kiss and sleep."WAKE UPP YOU TWO!" Rebecca screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you two get ready ,eat and walk to school."SLUT!" Tea anime sweat drp appears om your head "I just stayed at her place last night nothing happened just laughing a kiss " Joey sighs.

 **In class**

You walk over to your seat setoo starng at you "Whta do you see in that mutt?" he asks "He has a charm and cares about me he's funny,charming,adn thought ful" you confess "He doesn't care about getting me in his bed" you glare."Pfft as if I'm not like that" Seto smirks."Shut up I might get a detonion with you and i only like being alone with Joey you bastard" you glare "attidude i like that" he confesses "Ugh" you write on a piece of paper and smush i up into a throw it at yugi "Owww.. oh hey pass this to joey right?" he asks "Ya thanks yugi!" you smile "He throws it at joey adn he reads it.l"Is that a note? ?" asks

~Oh crap!~

" _Dear Joey,_

 _You have permission to kick Kaiba's ass after school because he was fricking htting on me...after that let's go to my place after school!_  
 _Love,_  
 _Jaycelynn XD_ " He read the note.

"Oh god..."You groan "SLUT!" Tea yells."Detenion for Trudeau,Wheeler for passing notes,Tea for profanity,and Kaiba for sexual harresment !" the teacher demands."SHIT!" everyone graons.

 _ya...that teacher is a bastrd isn't he?  
That bastard!_

 **After school**

*tick tick tock* the clock ticks* "Dammit if that clock doesn't shut up i'll pulvrise it!" you walk u and sit down next to Joey."Hey,are you gonna kick his ass later?"you ask "Ya that bastard never learns does he?"Joey and joey look over your shouldre and Seto winks at you adn smirks adn mouth"you know that you want me inside you"."Thats it you bastard!you wanna go right here roght now!"Joey drop kicks seto,punches him yadda yadda yada."GO JOEY!" you scream.

 **2 hours later another hour has been added for fighitn.**

You walk in the rain with your head against Joey's shoulder and his arm around you're waist.

 _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_


	5. kisses

_SO SRPY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!1 pleas dont be mad at me :(_

 _you:it ok juts dont take forver agin ^^ me: thnks so much! please levae nice revws!_

"Why does your father beat on you?" you ask lookingat the takes his hand off your waist adn looks at you "He's just...a drunk" he says staring at the sky."I'm sorry for asking" you say crying "Look it's not you fault ok you don'tneed to cry"he says kissing you o the unlock the front door ( _Nobody is home today because there is a dig in africs=a 4 2 weeks adn Rebbecca is sleeping at her freinds place for 2 weeks so you get the place to your self_ )once you unlock the door you two hussle inside kissing passionatley you close the door still kissing joey and somehow lock the door still kssing. **BAM!** you land on the couch ontop of Joey

 **2 hours later...=/**

"*gasp*wow 2 hpurs of kissing" joey says breathing hard "ya*gasp*thats a record" you say blushing "you know you look cute when your blushing"joey smiles "Awww you're...just cute ok?" you confess "Ya I know!just try to control yourself" he says brushing his hair with his hand

 _dammit joey..Me:lol thats joey for you_

"Oh shut up and kiss me even more!" you blush adn pounce on stop after 5 minutes adn turn on the t.v. "Important news broadcast live from Kaiba corp."the announcer says."Hmm?" you say "Hi i'm seto kaiba and i would like to say DAMMIT WHEELER I HATE YOU WHY DOES A MUTT LIKE YOU GET THE PRETTY GIRLS!LIKE I'M RICHER THAN YOU BETTER LOOKING AND SMARTER THAN BU FAR!" seto screen turns grey and letters say "Please tand by" "Um sorry about that adn umm...a new tournament is being held for girls starting tommorrow adn who ever wins gets to go out with me...and i know that wil be Jaycelynn Trudeau" he confesses."...Idiot" you say with a anime vain on your look up at joey and see him pissed off and a bunch of anime veins in hisheqad "dammit i can't even watch t.v. with my girlfriend anymore because of that jerk" joey fumes.."WAIT!" you say "waht?" "we-we-we're boyfriend and girlfreind now?!" you say "I guess soo we ahve been dating,kissing and that stuff" you he says "why you don't wanna be?" "nooooooooooooooo...OH GOD JOEY I LOVE YOU!" you say smiling and pouncing o him kissing him with tonge adn all lol...

 _sorry guysd It's 3:15 am in canada right now adn i'm tired adn my dog is making wreied i'll try to get prt 6 out son!you :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


End file.
